


You Are: short motivational poem

by ghostxboii



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cute, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motivational poem, that's about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are: short motivational poem

 Star dust and cosmos in your eyes

You are the brightest star in the night sky

A child of the Earth

A maker of destiny

No limits to your power 

Carry yourself on to the highest tower, where you'll claim your rightful place,

as the ruler of fantasy 

Flowers in your crown

and fire in your heart

This is where you belong my child

never shall you depart


End file.
